Generally, a washing machine is a machine used to wash laundry by dissolving detergent, causing water to circulate by the rotation of a wash tub and an impeller, and applying the force of the impeller. The washing machine carries out a washing, rinsing, and/or spin drying process so as to remove dirt from laundry (hereinafter, ‘fabrics’) by using the action of water and detergent.
A typical washing machine includes a casing forming the outer appearance of the washing machine, an outer tub accommodated in a suspended position within the casing, and an inner tub rotatably provided inside the outer tub.
The inner tub and outer tub of the washing machine get contaminated with various factors such as scale, water stains, soap scum, etc. due to repeated use over the years.